


Together

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Princess Catra (She-Ra), They're in love and they've found peace, they deserve to be happy, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: The Rebellion finally managed to win against Horde Prime. This gives Adora the chance to make a promise to Catra that she intends to keep.





	Together

Catra panted as she watched the last of Horde Prime's soldiers fall in defeat. She-Ra's sword having pierced through Horde Prime's chest, rendering him dead as she pulled the sword from the now empty cavity. The body falling to the ground with a loud thud as the battlefield grew silent.

The Rebellion as well as the magicats looked at one another in shock. At first, the war had seemed like one that was neverending, one that they might never win. But with each battle that they fought, now that they were all together and fighting side by side, everything appeared to finally fall into place.

Silence covers the Rebellion before realization hits them and loud cheers erupted from all of them. Smiles, laughter, and tears of relief coming from each and everyone of them.

They had never thought that they would have made it this far, but they had finally managed to defeat the evil that plagued Etheria. Catra herself felt elated from hearing the joyous sounds her people made, her eyes shimmering with tears as she looks at her own mother tend to their people to ensure that they were well.

She was about to do the same, wanting to make sure that those that were injured would receive the medical assistance that they needed.

Catra's hands glowed a bit, once more grateful that she had learned how to use healing magic from the queen, her mother, as she steps towards the soldiers. Only she was stopped by a hand grasping her own, making her glance back to come face-to-face with a nervous Adora.

"Adora? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The young magicat asked, turning fully around to face the blonde, checking her over for any grave injuries.

Adora shook her head, a blush slowly coming up to her cheeks. "No, no... I'm fine... I just... I wanted to speak to you about something..."

That made Catra rise an eyebrow. "Now? It can't wait until later?"

The blonde looked sheepish and shakes her head, gnawing on her lip nervously before getting down on one knee. Catra's eyes widening at the sight.

Adora took a deep breath as she holds up the sword in her hands, offering it to the magicat princess. "It can't wait... Catra... I need to get this off of my chest... This sword is what tore us apart in the beginning. But both of us came to realize that we needed to be apart to become better people and to heal from the pain of the past... And even though we fought and we cried and we lost and we hurt... I never stopped caring about you..."

The brunette listened carefully to the other, her eyes watery as she looked at her friend, her love. Catra gently nodded to encourage the other to continue.

"I never stopped wanting to be by your side and to see your smiles and hear you laugh. I never stopped wanting to be able to play fight with you. I never stopped wanting to curl up with you to go to sleep like we did before." Adora's voice trembled from the sheer emotion she was feeling, her cheeks red and her eyes tearful but never straying from Catra's own shimmery gaze.

Adora took in a shaky breath, giving Catra a smile. "I never stopped wanting to be happy with you... And to make you happy... Because you deserve to be happy... So I'm offering this to you... As a promise... Now that we're together again..."

The blonde warrior reached for the magicat's hand, guiding it towards the hilt of the sword, placing her hand on top of the other's. "I wanted to make this promise to you... A promise that I'm not going to break... A promise that now that we are at peace... Now that we can see each other clearly... That even if I have to leave, I will always return to you...Otherwise I think future Catra and Adora might come and kick my butt." Adora giggles softly and smiles.

"This is a promise that I will do everything in my power to always come back." The blonde stands back up, making sure that Catra was holding onto the sword as she slowly loosened her grip on the weapon. "I no longer need this... I no longer need to be She-Ra now that there's peace... So even though this sword tore us apart... I want you to hold onto it... Because it's my promise that we'll always come back together... No matter what..." Her words fade to a whisper, but the power of what she said still remained.

Her next words, however, made Catra gasp and tear up even more. The magicat's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, Catra... And I hope that you know that I mean that with the entirety of my heart." Adora takes the other's hand, lifting it to her lips and pressing a soft kiss on it.

Catra's eyes were already full of tears, a few of them having escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Idiot..." She murmured softly as she holds onto the sword. She stabs the sword into the ground before closing the space between herself and Adora, kissing the other's cheek gently. "You're not done with the sword yet... We still need your healing power... I can't heal everyone alone, you know?"

Adora's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a bright side of red, making Catra chuckle. The magicat pulling the sword out of the ground and placing it in Adora's hand. "You're an idiot... But you're my adorable idiot... I love you too, Adora... You giant sap...

The blonde grinned when she hears her confession being returned and drops her sword, lifting the magicat up and spinning her around. "Adora, put me down!" Catra called out, her cheeks turning crimson though it was evident that she was enjoying being held with how loud she was purring.

"Shush... I can hear you purring, Catra... You only do that when you're happy..." Adora whispered softly as she carefully places the magicat down.

Catra huffed a bit, but smiled and pulled Adora into a warm embrace. "Well, duh... I am happy..." She murmurs before gently pinching the blonde's side. "Now come on, time to heal those that are injured and then start working on repairs. Thankfully all minor injuries from what I saw."

Adora nodded and grabbed the sword, transforming into She-Ra. "As you wish... My princess." She said with a grin, lifting Catra up like a small sack of grapes, making the brunette squeal.

"Put me down, Adora!" She called out, making the demi-goddess laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Do you _really_ want me to put you down?" Adora asked with a bit of a teasing grin, Catra pouting in return before shaking her head.

The brunette rolled her eyes fondly. "I guess not... Let's hurry and help out with healing and clean up so we can go home... Together..."

Adora's heart warmed at her words and she smiled softly. "Yeah... Together..."


End file.
